1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot control system which is made capable of utilizing data for a robot, which are taught in advance, even if an object to be controlled, such as a working tool which is fixed on a robot wrist, is encountered with shaping or mounting errors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A robot controls the location and position of a controlled object, which is fixed on the wrist thereof, such as a welding torch in accordance with data taught in advance. This makes it impossible to use the original taught data if the controlled object has an error in shape or size or if the controlled object is improperly attached to the robot wrist. This makes it necessary to make an adjustment for eliminating the shaping, sizing or mounting error(s) of the controlled object. This adjustment takes a long time and is so physically acted upon the object that a special jig or gauge is required. It is therefore desired to eliminate the physical adjustment and, if possible, the use of such special jig or gauge.